Vengeance Is Mine
by Stratusfied247
Summary: Set after Aiding and Abetting, Carly and Sam are moving on with their lives and their newfound friendship. Unfortunately, a familiar enemy arrives on the scene and is determined to make everyone pay.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This story follows Aiding and Abetting. The Carly in this story is Tamara Braun. Any questions? Feel free to ask.

* * *

_

Her divorce was final, and the first thing she did was officially change her last name back to Benson. Everything had to be reprinted, including her credit cards. Were anyone to refer to her as Mrs. Corinthos, Carly spun on them and told them in no uncertain terms that her name was no longer Mrs. Corinthos, and she would never be Mrs. Corinthos, again.

Sam had told her that it was a good move. A step in the right direction.

Courtney tried to talk her out of it, tried to talk her out of the final divorce, at all.

As though there were any wonder why Courntey's days as best friend were over.

However, there were questions as to how Sam McCall had taken her place. Though the two had endured a very trying time, had come to trust each other like neither trusted anyone but Jason, a real friendship wasn't expected to evolve. At the most, all that could be expected was for the women to be courteous to one another. That they would be polite enough to one another so as to cause Jason less grief than already filled him.

But, there they were, friends. Carly allowed Sam to babysit her children. Sam allowed Carly to give her fashion advice that she ignored. Both women forced Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar to sit through tension filled dinners twice a month. Both felt deep regret that Jason had lost a second brother in a ten year time.

"Oh my God, would you look out!" Sam cowered in her seat, and the shoulder strap bit against her collarbone. "I swear, you're even worse now than when we started!"

And now, Sam was teaching her to drive. It made no sense, at all. Lorenzo had offered, and Carly turned him down. Driving just wasn't something that Carly did. Even if she were able to push back the memories of the accident that had killed her best friend in high school, there were others. The last time she got behind the wheel of a car, she drove it off a bridge and showed up at her own memorial service. Carly Benson was just not meant to drive.

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Carly slammed on the breaks and threw her hands up. "I told you this was a stupid idea."

"No, a stupid idea is you not knowing how to drive. Great independence there, Carly. You just sit at home unless Jason or Lorenzo can drive you somewhere, or it's in walking distance."

"I'll have you know that I like being driven around." Carly smoothed the top of her auburn head, then pulled her hand in a cuff down her ponytail. "This is ridiculous. With the money I get in alimony from Sonny, I can afford a driver."

"And you'd still be depending on Sonny. Is that what you want, huh? To always depend on Sonny? Well, it's a stupid thing to do. You should know that by now."

Yeah, she should have, and she did. But that didn't meant that she wanted to drive. Carly's idea of independence was different from most. Carly liked the freedom of doing whatever she wanted to do. She liked the freedom to make her own choices, to see who she wanted to see when she wanted to see them. She liked the freedom to get into her own troubles. She just happened to also like the freedom to call someone to bail her out or do things for her that she couldn't do for herself. She may not have wanted to completely depend on someone, but she liked the thought that she could depend on them when she felt the need to do so.

"Ya know what? You're really one to talk. You live with Jason. You live off of Jason. You live for Jason. So, who are you to really tell me to get off my ass and do something, huh? I'm doing what I want to do. Besides, it's not Sonny that I depend on. It's Jason. It's Lorenzo. And for some reason beyond my contemplation, it's you. Is that so bad, huh?"

"First of all, I don't live for Jason. I live for me, and Jason just happens to be a perk. And I live with and off Jason because that's how he likes it. You more than anyone else should know that Jason has this thing about taking care of people. He wants to take care of me, and who am I to tell him no? And as for the rest, well… Fine, whatever, Carly. But the least you can do is learn how to drive yourself around. We won't always be there to take you to the salon."

"Ya know what? That was low. I took you with me last time, didn't I? I even paid. So, that was really, seriously low."

"What's low, and more than a little pathetic, is that I took you to an empty parking lot, and you still almost hit something."

"It was a bush!"

"A bush on the sidewalk! You'd have jumped the curb if I hadn't told you to pay attention."

"I told you that I shouldn't be driving! I'm a safety hazard!"

"You're a safety hazard because you don't want to drive. Well, it's time that you learned, and I'm going to teach you."

Carly groaned and leaned her head back against the rest. Eyes closed, she sighed and said, "I don't know why I let you talk me into things. I don't know why we're friends. I don't know why I let you be with Jason."

"Excuse me? Let me be with Jason?" Sam snickered. "Well, isn't that funny as hell? Last time I checked, Jason and I were together whether you liked it or not. Isn't that what he said before our big Manhattan adventure? Before we—" Sam stopped and shook her head. They didn't talk about that. They could discuss everything else about that incident, but they didn't talk about that. They didn't talk about Royal. "You couldn't break us up if you tried."

"Oh believe me, I can break up anybody and Jason. I've done it before, and I'd do it again if I have to."

"Do you really think you have to, Carly? Do you really think that I'm the one you need to save Jason from?"

Carly looked at her and sighed. Sadly, no. Sam was good for Jason, as much as Carly hated to admit that. She made him smile, she made him laugh. He hadn't done either of those in so long, and if anyone deserved to do them, it was Jason. No, he'd already been saved from the one that put his heart in danger, and even that salvation left Jason to silently cry.

Carly sighed again, then groaned. "No, you're not the one Jason needs to be saved from. But, you are the one that I need to be saved from, because with you and this driving kick, you're gonna kill me sooner or later. I swear, Sam, you get me into more trouble than I could ever get myself into. And that is a really sad and pathetic thing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Carly, walk faster." Her head whipped around and Sam pulled on her arm. "Don't look, just walk faster!"

Their heels clicked against the ground as they moved quicker down the street. Sam had done enough in her life to know when she was being followed. The fact that the man chasing them was still on their heels made it even more obvious. They would have to run soon, and in heels, Sam wasn't sure how fast either of them would be able to go.

"Would you tell me why we're rushing? Who's back there?"

"I don't know, alright?" Sam held onto her arm and kept them moving fast. Carly was taller than her. Not by much, but enough that her legs were longer and Sam had to work harder to keep up with her. "He's been following us since we left Kelly's."

"And you're just now telling me?" Carly narrowed her eyes. "Why would you just decide to tell me now?"

"Because I didn't know he was following us before, alright? Could you stop asking questions and keep going?"

Sam wracked her brain, trying to figure out who could be following them. She didn't know of Alcazar's enemies, so there were any number of people who could have been after them on his side. On Jason's… He wasn't working with Sonny anymore, but that didn't mean that he didn't have enemies. He had done things that would make people hate him for the rest of his life. Any of them could have been after the women.

For a second, she entertained the thought that it was Sonny. Neither of them had done anything to endear themselves to him. Sam had, essentially, taken Jason from him. Everything went downhill after Sonny hit her, and Jason couldn't forgive him. And Carly—She'd taken his children. Because of her, he'd not only lost Michael and Morgan, he'd lost Kristina, too. Maybe he had enough against them to want revenge.

But, Sonny wasn't that stupid. He had to know that, should something happen to them, Jason and Alcazar would immediately go to him. They would know that he had something to do with it. For the second time, the men would be forced to work together, to find common ground, and they would do it. They'd do it because they loved them.

But, it wasn't Sonny. And that left a whole host of people that could have sent some idiot barrelling after them, coming closer. His steps were coming quicker.

"Carly, run."

"What?"

"Run!"

Sam took off, and their clicks turned into thuds. For the first few steps, she was holding Carly by the arm. Carly jerked free and her arms started pumping. Sam watched her move past her, cursing the taller woman's longer legs. Sam dug in and pushed herself harder, forcing herself to keep up with her.

"Lorenzo's yacht is docked off of Pier 13!" Carly yelled. "If we make it there, we're good!"

"That's hoping we make it!" Sam looked behind her, then turned back to yell, "He's gaining on us!"

Times like this, she wished that everything in town were smaller. Amazing how large a small harbor town could feel when one's life was in danger. Maybe they could have doubled back and gotten to the car, but Sam's first instinct was to think that this guy would expect that. For all they knew, the car could have been rigged to blow up. Even if it didn't blow, it would take too much time to find the keys, probably drop the keys, get in, get it started, and get the hell out of there. By the time all of that was done, this guy could have broken a window and pulled one of them out. And if they pulled Sam out, Carly was screwed, because Sam didn't have faith that she'd jump over and drive herself away.

"What did you do!"

Sam's eyes went wide and she faltered a few steps. "What do you mean what did I do? How do you know you didn't do something! Or Alcazar!"

"You always did something! Tell me when was the last time I got in trouble with you around and it wasn't because of you? I swear, you're just like Courtney! You keep getting me into trouble!"

"I… I am not like Courtney! And… I can't believe you said that!" Sam and Carly rounded a corner. "For all we know, this guy could be after you!"

"Oh… shut up!"

There were people in front of them now, and the two women had to push their way through. Did people always just stop and stare when they saw women running their way? Was this one of those instances where someone should have yelled, "Fire?" Maybe then someone would actually take notice. Even as people screamed out, probably being knocked over behind them, she didn't see anyone up ahead pulling out a phone to call the cops.

So, Sam pulled her own phone out. It was hard to dial with her hands gloved and running at a pace faster than her heart wanted her to go. The phone went to her ear and it was answered in two rings. "Jason! Meet us at Alcazar's yacht! We're headed for the pier!"

"Sam?" If she weren't obvoiusly upset, Jason would have probably complained about meeting Alcazar. He probably would have assumed it was some spontaneous attempt on Carly's part to make her best friend and her lover be friendly. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is chasing us!"

"And she decided to tell me right before we had to run! God, Jason, what have you been teaching her?"

"Carly, would you shut up?" They rounded another corner, and Sam had stopped paying attention to the man behind her. "We're running, and I didn't wanna go back to the car. Just meet us at Alcazar's yacht! We're almost at the pier—"

The phone fell from her hands as someone rode her down to the ground. Sam rolled over and kicked her feet. He lifted up from her, then fell off as he was hit in the head by Carly's flying foot.

"Come on!" Carly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "In here!"

They sidestepped into the nearest building and went up the stairs. Sam didn't know where they were, but Carly seemed to have an idea. She'd been in town longer. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her take the lead. Of course, that was assuming that Carly was running on intelligence instead of blind terror.

They went up another flight of stairs, round a corner, down a hall. Two more flights of stairs, and they were at a door. A door that swung open so quickly that it hit Carly dead in the face, knocking her to the floor. Her head bounced against the floor, and Carly's head rolled to the side. She was out. Wonderful.

Sam stared at the partially open door, then turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled and saw the same guy that had been chasing them. He was holding his head, and Sam grunted. At least his head was hurting. Enough that he didn't instantly lunge at her. Unfortunately, whoever had opened the door wasn't in the same pain.

One arm went around her waist. Another came around her shoulders. A hand clamped over her mouth and Sam screamed. As she was lifted from the floor, she kicked her feet, but the person holding her was obviously used to it. He knew how to manuever her to keep her heels from connecting with anything major. She was caught, and Carly was unconscious. They were stuck.

And from behind her, Sam heard a familiar voice say, "Time for everybody to pay, Princess. And the two of you are just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation had been quick and, honestly, it scared Jason Morgan how quickly he and Lorenzo Alcazar came to the same conclusion. That conclusion also hurt, because while he still wanted to believe that there were some decent qualities left in his former best friend, Jason's mind still went to him, instantly.

Jason was only a few steps behind Alcazar as they approached the house. Max tried to stop them, but he wasn't expecting the full bodied punch that Alcazar threw him. Jason watched Max crumple to the floor, and that hesitation let Alcazar move beyond his sight. It let him get inside the house, through the foyer, and, by the time Jason reached him, to Sonny Corinthos.

"Where is she!" Alcazar held him by the lapels of his jacket. Sonny was shorter than him, and it was no trouble for Alcazar to lift him until only the tips of his toes reached the floor. "Where is she!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Max!" Sonny grabbed Alcazar's wrists, trying to pry him off of him. "Max!"

"He's out cold." Jason entered the room cautiously, moving to Alcazar's left. His arms were steady and his 9mm Beretta was held firmly in the palms of his hands. The gun wasn't aimed at Alcazar. "Where are they, Sonny?" Jason looked to the side, watching the door. Other guards would be coming soon, and they wouldn't be able to hold them all off. "Just tell us where they are."

"Get your new partner off of me, Jason."

Sonny looked at him with regret, but also with anger. Every time they had spoken, Sonny accused him of partnering up with Alcazar, and that couldn't have been farther from the truth. He didn't work with Alcazar. He didn't work for Alcazar. The only time he spent near the man was forced by Carly and Sam. But, of course, Sonny wasn't going to understand that. He wasn't going to understand that, in the end, he hadn't left Sonny to work for his enemy. He left Sonny because the person he had become wasn't the brother he'd picked up ten years ago.

"Alcazar, let him go."

"Are you insane? He knows where they are, and you want me to let him go?"

"No, I want you to put him down, so you can draw if necessary. Guards will be in here, soon. They're not all incompetent, and eventually, one or more of them will find Max and come in here."

Alcazar's movements were slow, but he unclenched his hands. Sonny stumbled to the floor and picked himself up. "Don't even think of pulling a gun," Jason said quickly. He moved over, gun still unwavering as he approached the men. With Sonny's angry eyes on him, he patted him down, finding two guns, and took them both. "Where are they, Sonny?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sonny turned, and he must have been fairly sure that Jason wouldn't shoot him in the back. And he wouldn't let Alcazar shoot him in the back. Sonny crossed to the bar and poured himself a drink. "You're all done with me, remember? My wife, my friends, my children--" He turned to Jason. "My brother."

Jason took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All of that is your own fault, Sonny. You could have stopped it. You could have asked me for help, believed in me... There are plenty of ways that this could have ended. Blaming me isn't going to change anything."

Sonny knocked back half of his drink, then grunted. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want." Alcazar's gun was out and he walked towards Sonny. "Carly and Sam never made it to my yacht, and you are the only enemy that either of them have in this town."

Sonny gave a bitter laugh. "You really think I'd do something like that." His eyes and words were for Jason. "You think I'd get rid of 'em? You should know me better than that, Jason. You should also know that you and Alcazar have plenty of enemies that would stoop to that level."

"I know you, Sonny. With Carly gone, this would be the perfect opportunity to get the girls. You would know that I'd be too busy trying to find them to take care of the boys, and with Sam missing, too, there would be no one to stop you."

"And you think I'd get rid of their mother? How would I explain that to Michael?"

"I don't know, Corinthos," Alcazar said through clenched teeth, "how did you explain it when you used our relationship against her to take her children last time? How did you explain that you were trying to put their mother in prison for a crime she didn't commit? I put nothing past you, Corinthos. You know where they are."

"If I knew where they were, we wouldn't be having this discussion. If I had done anything to either of them, I would be with my lawyer right now putting the paperwork in to get my boys back."

Jason stared at him, and he believed him. He wanted to curse the fact, because if Sonny didn't have them, he honestly didn't know who would have them. Sonny was the easiest choice, the first and most likely of choices. If he didn't have them...

"He doesn't know anything."

Alcazar whirled towards him. "What! You can't tell me that you're buying into this."

"I know him," Jason said shortly. "And he's right. He would be more obvious than this." He sighed and shook his head, but he didn't lower the gun. He looked at Sonny, and beneath everything else, there was a fear. His body was a little too tense for the situation. Someone had Carly, and Sonny was worried about her. "Let's go."

Jason lowered his gun, but Alcazar kept his arms steady. "I am not leaving here until he tells us where they are."

"Do you think I'd be leaving if I still thought he had Sam? I'm not about to stand here wasting my time with him when I could be out there looking. It's not Sonny, and if it's not Sonny, then this has to do with us. We'll be getting a call or a note or something, and we won't get that here wasting time."

Alcazar looked like he wasn't going to move, like he was just fine with wasting time. Jason could almost understand it. He didn't hate Sonny, but when he saw Sam's face, he'd wanted to kill him. Hell, when he'd previously seen Carly's arm, he wanted to kill him. Here was a man that had always wanted to kill Sonny, and now he had the opportunity. It was a tempting opportunity to take.

Finally, Alcazar put his gun down, just as two guards came into the room. Both Jason and Alcazar put their guns back up. Jason said, "Back down, guys. We're leaving."

Max came up behind them, rubbing his jaw. "What the hell--"

"Just forget it, Max." Jason put his hands up, then slowly lowered his gun. "We're leaving, and unless I was wrong and Sonny had something to do with this, we won't back. But, don't let me find out that you had anything to do with this, Max."

"To do with what?"

"Carly and Sam are missing," Sonny said from behind him.

Jason ignored him. "If you hear anything, I expect to hear it two seconds later, understand me? If I don't, then you'll wish you'd only gotten a punch in the jaw."

Jason stalked past the guards, holding back the urge to punch any of them. These were all men that he had hired, and they actually had the nerve to hold a gun on him? Jason sighed. At least that meant that he'd hired loyal guys, even if Jason didn't necessarily see Sonny as worthy of that loyalty, anymore.

He almost made it out without anybody hitting him, too. Right until he heard someone mutter something. Until he heard someone question his right to say anything to anyone after he'd turnd his back on Mr. Corinthos. Jason turned, stalked back, and punched him once, hard in the jaw. He kicked him when he hit the floor.

"Now," Jason said, turning back to the door, "we're leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

Carly groaned her way to consciousness. Her head was throbbing, centralized at a spot on her forehead. Then it came back to her. Sam and her commands to run, that there was someone after them. The door coming to crack her in the head. Then nothing.

Beyond the pain in her head, nothing else seemed to be damaged. Though she could tell without even opening her eyes that her limbs were secured. Wonderful. This was just what she needed.

Carly slowly opened her eyes and blinked. The room was dark, save for the light that came out of one window. A very high window, she noted. High enough that, even if they were able to get free of their bonds, both women were probably too short to reach it. Great. Just another thing to add to the list of things that were completely unnecessary in making her life worthwhile.

She groaned, and was thankful that her mouth wasn't taped. Which had to mean that she was being kept in some place that was remote. A warehouse somewhere? Possibly. Some place where it didn't matter if she screamed. This list of unnecessary was getting to be extremely long.

Carly squinted, and she could make out Sam across the room. She was in the same predicament, obviously. Tied to a chair, arms behind her back and legs strapped to each leg of the chair. But unlike Carly, she wasn't awake. She didn't see any blood, though, so at least she didn't appear to be hurt. Maybe she'd run into a door, too.

Carly groaned, then whispered, "Sam." Nothing. She didn't want to be too loud, just in case their captor was nearby. Carly didn't want to be tied up to a chair, but if it meant she didn't have to see the person who'd kidnapped her face to face, then she'd sit quietly in the room for as long as possible. It would have been easier to do, though, if Sam were awake.

Groaning again, Carly tried to scoot her chair forward. It tottled a bit, but didn't go far. "Great," she muttered. She called out to Sam louder this time, in a normal voice. She still didn't answer her. "Sam!"

This time her head moved. Sam moaned. Her eyes started to twitch. Carly called her name again, and slowly, Sam came awake. Only she didn't wake up as slowly as Carly. She came awake with a start. She flailed in her chair, rocking it back and forth. Yeah, that was really going to get them somewhere. Though, Carly guessed it did get Sam somewhere. It got her on the floor when the chair came crashing down on its side.

"Dammit!" Sam shouted and groaned. "What the hell—"

"Nice way to make a lot of noise." Carly rolled her eyes. "And now you're stuck down there."

"Don't give me shit, Carly. I'm not in the mood." She tried to push her chair back up, but it wasn't working. Maybe if it were a smaller chair, she'd have been able to get her knees beneath her and push up, but these were big chairs. Big, solid wood. Going to her knees only pressed the chair on her head, and she had to roll to the side to alleviate the pressure. Sam grunted. "Ugh. Where are we?"

"Thought maybe you'd know since you were conscious longer than I was."

"Great thinking, by the way. Let's run in a building, then get smashed in the face with a door. Way to go, Carly."

"Hey! I saved you for a little while! That guy had you and—" Carly shook her head. "Ya know, when we're not being held prisoner, this little bicker thing is kinda fun. But when I'm tied to a chair? Not so much."

"Fine, whatever." Sam groaned and her eyes closed for a second. When they opened again, she sighed. "Jason's gonna be looking for us. I got him on the phone before that guy attacked us. I told him where we were going."

"Which means that he's with Lorenzo. And five'll getcha ten they went straight for Sonny."

"I really wish that life without Sonny could always be life without Sonny." Sam groaned. "If they go after Sonny, that's less time that they're looking in the right direction."

"And what would the right direction be, huh? Do you really think either of them are going to sit and try to figure out who they pissed off to get us in this mess? I love Lorenzo, but he'd rather something be my fault than his."

"And Jason just acts." Sam sighed. "You know why she put us across the room from each other, right? She's not a moron. A bitch and a jackal, but not a moron. 'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm not usually in the business to just stay kidnapped."

"Unless it's Sonny that kidnaps you." Carly rolled her eyes, then groaned. "Forget I said that." There was a lot that the two didn't talk about, mostly because it made their already tentative friendship a lot easier. In the end, Sam was still the woman who'd had an affair with her husband and had been pregnant by him. What a case of Stockholm Syndrome. "Look, we've gotta figure a way to get out of here, alright? We'll probaby end up dead by the time Jason and Lorenzo find us and—" Carly stopped and shook her head. "Wait a minute, you said she."

"Yeah. She." Sam rolled onto her knees and tried to push the chair back up again. She only managed to topple to the floor. She screamed in frustration. "Dammit! I hate this!"

"You're the one that knocked yourself over. Now, let's get back to this she thing. You know who took us?"

"Of course I know who took us. Unlike somebody I know, I didn't go running into an opening door."

"Sam…"

"Fine, whatever. I didn't see her, but I heard her voice, and that alone should be enough to tell you—"

She stopped talking, and Carly's mind was already gone into the land of enemies. The countless women she'd pissed off, and she knew that there was only one that she and Sam had in common. That she and everyone else had in common, too. The realization was enough to make her shout, "That bitch!" It was also enough to make her lose track of exactly what was going on, and the reason that Sam had stopped talking in the first place.

A large man came in the room, someone Carly didn't know and from the look on his face, didn't care to know. He was big and burly, and his face was all mean business. She'd seen that expression on the faces of Sonny's bodyguards more than once. Enough to know that she didn't like it, and she hated when it was turned on her.

"Um, could you help me up?" Sam looked up, rolling her lips. "I fell."

The man grunted and sat the chair upright easily. That was a bad sign. It was a pretty heavy chair by the looks of it and the sounds of Sam's grunts while trying to push herself up off the floor. If he could pick it up like it was a child's plastic chair, that meant that this guy's muscles definitely weren't just for show. And if he was standing at the door, if he was their sole guard, then when they managed to get free, going out the door was definitely not an option. So far, the only option was that damned window.

"I'd say thanks, but I really don't want to, since you're kidnapping me and all." What was she doing? Was she purposely trying to get under this guy's skin? Carly sighed. Probably. She would have done the same thing, too. Neither were the most willing of victims. "If you're not gonna let us go," Sam said, "you can go now."

He stood there, staring at her in shock. Carly grunted, then shouted, "Get out!" He looked to Carly, then back to Sam. "What the hell? Get out!"

"Why, Carly! Why are you and Sam being so mean to my pretty and very strong boy?" And in she walked. That devil woman. That witch. That psychotic bitch. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, leaving her face clear. The light from the hallway illuminated her. Yeah, she would walk in a glow, as though she were some kind of saint. "You should be happy that you're tied to a chair. I could have just killed you."

"But, I'm sure that's what you're planning to do, right?" Carly asked. She looked at Sam and sighed. "Gonna kill us and what… Toss us on Lorenzo's step? Dump us at Jason's penthouse?"

She shrugged, then laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll just keep you here and let you grow old together. You two are BFF, right?" She laughed again, finding way more humor in the situation than necessary. "Gotta live together, love together, and die together. Just… think of it as a fairy tale. Think of it as Sleeping Beauty, except that for the time being, I'm letting you be awake. You're waiting for your princes to come and rescue you, to wake you and let you live. Too bad, I'm Maleficent and I've got a hell of a lot more than a forest of thorns waiting to stop them."

And then, with a maniacal, cackling burst of laughter, Faith Roscoe walked out of the room, taking her bodyguard with her, leaving Sam and Carly in the dark once again. With just the light from that really little window that was really high up on the wall.

"I really hate that bitch," Sam muttered, pulling against the bonds that held her arms. Her movements were smaller this time, though. Didn't want to hit the floor again.

"Join the club," Carly told her. She looked up to that solitary window and grunted. "And as soon as we figure a way out of here, I plan on letting her know just how much I hate her."

"Join the club."


End file.
